Sentimentos Revelados
by Dark Venus
Summary: Sou péssima em sumários...u.u... bom, ' essa é a minha primeira fic, retratando o que pode acontecer a partir de um jantar entre amigos...CAP: 1 no ar... YaoiLemon ..TezukaxFuji e OishiXEiji
1. Reflexões Parte I: Fuji Syusuke

SENTIMENTOS REVELADOS

Olá... Bom, essa é a minha primeira fic, não só de The Prince of Tennis, mas de todos os animes mesmo...então, por favor, tentem levar isso em concideração, hehe.  
Esclarecimentos... "..." pensamentos " - ... ! " fala

De resto, boa leitura, qualquer coisa: comentário, reclamação, bomba nuclear, pode ser enviada pelo meu mail: dark. ! Please, opiniões...! xP De resto, boa leitura...

CAPÍTULO 1: REFLEXÕES

Parte I: Fuji Syusuke

" Tezuka Kunimitsu... Desde quando eu gosto do Tezuka? Sim, sim, eu gosto dele e não luto contra isso, porque não tem como alguém não gostar dele, só que infelizmente não posso confessar meus sentimentos a ele. Mas... desde quando eu gosto do Tezuka? Desde que entrei na Seigaku e no clube de tênis da escola.

Muitas pessoas dizem que ele é frio, mas para mim não. Na verdade, todo o mistério e silêncio pelos quais ele é envolvido, acabaram por me deixar apaixonado.

Apaixonado? É... isso mesmo, vejo meu amor por Tezuka de maneira tão natural e inevitável, como a Terra puxa para seu centro uma pedra jogada ao ar, por causa da gravidade. No fundo, não me lembro do que era a minha vida sem conhecê-lo.

Lembro-me dos primeiros dias dessa descoberta... foram sim, felizes, mas sem dúvida: amargos. Por que? Porque segundo a minha maneira de pensar, nunca um cara tão bonito, charmoso, atraente, inteligente, dentre outras mil virtudes, estaria ao meu alcance. Com espanto e prazer descobri que ele era o capitão do time de tênis... nada mais adequado, nada cabia tão perfeitamente nele quanto essa posição: capitão, o jogador número um da Seigaku...!

Para minha sorte, assm como ele, também sou dotado de certa inteligência e isso me salvou de grandes apertos, já que passava as aulas apenas contemplando a imagem dele... seu rosto, seus olhos... ah! Quantas vezes me perdi e ainda me perco constantemente nesse olhar... profundo, hipnotizador...

Com o tempo, acredito que fui conquistando sua simpatia e por fim, sua amizade. Sei que Tezuka não é de falar muito, mas... mesmo assim! Ele é encantador! ... E paciente também, hehe... para aguentar alguém como eu, sempre no pé dele.

A única dúvida que me assola é: quem seria a sortuda pessoa que ocupava seu coração?"

Fuji refletia sobre seus sentimentos e pela milésima vez, questionava-se em relação a pessoa que Tezuka protegia, dentro dos muros do mais duro concreto, que revestiam seu coração... seria ele capaz de destruí-los?

" Tezuka ... "

Fuji desiste de estudar história geral, para a prova do dia seguinte, sua mente sempre acabava por pensar em seu amado, fora que história geral era particularmente a matéria favorita dele.

" Você é assim, um sonho pra mim... e quando eu não te vejo.. eu penso em você, desde o amanhecer, até quando eu me deito..."

- Ótimo! Que música conveniente a ser pensada nesse exato momento!

Lembrou de como gostava de olhar, de maneira discreta, seu amor se trocando no vestiário, após os treinos.

" As pernas e braços bem torneados, os ombros largos, o tórax, o tanquinho perfeito e...sem dúvida..."

Levantou da cadeira, definitivamente desistindo de estudar, para deitar em sua cama. Conhecia aquela sensação e precisava muito dela, para suportar o amor contido, concluindo sua linha de pensamentos, começou a se tocar, pensando em Tezuka.

- E sem dúvida tem um bumbum muito redondinho, empinado e gostoso! - ria, safado, dos próprios pensamentos, e sua mente vagava...

... Eles estavam no vestiário após um treino cansativo, apenas os dois... Tezuka estava se trocando, sem menor pudor ou cermiônia de sempre, ao seu lado e Fuji por sua vez não se preocupava em desviar o olhar, de modo a fingir que a visão não o agradava. Eis que logo após tirar a camisa, Tezuka o encara despudadoramente, com aquele olhar que Fuji adorava, dando um meio sorriso e se aproximando perigosamente... quando estavam cara a cara, com seus corpos quase colados, beijaram-se. Um beijo intenso, quase que violento, demonstrando todo o desejo reprimido entre eles.

Fuji volta de seus devaneios, gozando em sua própria mão, antes mesmo, em sua fantasia, deles passarem dos beijos. Sorriu, levando a mão melada do seu prazer à boca, lambendo-a demoradamente, como um dia sonhava em fazer, quando essa estiver suja pelo gozo de seu amor, amante... pensando nisso adormeceu.

Mas em outro lugar, outra pessoa estava acordada, meio a importantes reflexões...

Ok .  
Fim da primeira parte, please, não me matem! xD Estou acabando a segunda parte, q serão os sentimentos na visão do Tezuka...assim que possível eu posto aqui tb!  
POR FAVOR! xD mandem reviewsss!


	2. Reflexões Parte II: Tezuka Kunimitsu

SENTIMENTOS REVELADOS 

Capítulo I: Relexões ... Parte II: Tezuka Kunimitsu

"Você apareceu do nada

E você mecheu demais comigo

Não quero ser mais um amigo ..." Titãs - Pra Dizer Adeus

"Syusuke Fuji... anjo que dominou a minha alma, não lembro o que era a minha vida antes de sua aparição, tampouco não saberia dizer o que seria dela, se você não aparecesse.

Sem dúvida não existe alguém mais perfeito que você, sempre bem humorado para me aguentar, sempre sorridente, lindo, inteligente, dotade enorme sensibilidade e força... totalmente admirável, mas alguém que se deve temer quando não está sorrindo."

- Com seu jeito encantador, Fuji, você foi capaz de quebrar os muros do meu coração e só a sua presença já é capaz de tornar meu dia perfeito e de me fazer mais humano. É o único que consegue arrancar reações espontâneas de mim e o único que pode ver além da minha frieza. - Tezuka pensava alto, refletindo sobre seus sentimentos.

"Se o meu sentimento é certo? Tenho convicção do que sinto. Fuji apareceu na minha vida como uma frestinha de luz matinal, entrando pela janela... daquelas que aparecem quando acabamos de acordar e abrimos os olhos. Mas essa luz foi crescendo e crescendo, de maneira magnífica... a ponto de me fazer escravo da mesma, assim ela se tornou indispensável, se tornou minha única fonte de vida... e são esses meus sentimentos por ele.

Se eu me sinto mal gostando do meu melhor amigo? Não, e sim...

Não, porque sei que é um sentimento bonito e porque amar Fuji é algo tão natural inevitável, quanto o peso gravitacional excercido pela Terra, sobre todos os corpos que habitam sua superfície. A existência de Fuji já faz parte de mim, de modo a ser impensável não amá-lo, maiso fato de que estar sempre com uma pessoa tão boa, me estimula a ser cada vez melhor, ser melhor para ele.

Sim, porque tenho consciência de que esse sentimento é condenado pela sociedade. Também me sinto mal, quando ele, meu amigo, me faz gentilezas e minha mente fantasia... provando o desejo inevitável de beijá-lo e tomar seu corpo. Com certeza ele não seria mais meu amigo, se soubesse de um décimo des meus pensamentos atuais, nada inocentes..."

Fora todos os seus confilitos internos, Tezuka também pensava no convite que seu anjo e Eiji lhe fizeram ontém: Ele, seu anjo, mais Oishi e Eiji jantarem juntos na casa do último, para depois ficarem jogando conversa fora, como não faziam desde antes do campeonato Estadual. Que mal poderia haver?

"Nenhum e todos, nenhum se eu não tivesse consciência de meus sentimentos por Fuji, e se Oishi também não tivesse consciência dos dele, para com Eiji. Poderiam haver todos se fosse levado em conta o fato de que os pais de Fuji estaria viajando, de modo que teríamos a casa só para nós... A casa toda e a noite toda..."

- Chega, Kunimitsu! - Disse a si mesmo, resignando seu pensamentos que já estavam por deixá-lo excitado. Resolveu tomar um banho... frio. Ou chegaria atrasado na casa de Eiji.

Mas se enganara ao pensar que suas reflexões atormentadoras o deixariam livre no banho, de forma que uma esperança repentina tomou conta de seu coração. Naquele instante passou a acreditar que tudo poderia dar certo, que Fuji e ele poderiam ter um final feliz, ignorando pela primeira vez o medo de rejeição. A partir disso, sua mente voltou a fantasiar, criando uma situação diferente:

Ele havia viajado para tratar de seu ombro e Fuji fora visitá-lo. Ele precisaria dormir no hospital, para exames rotineiros e encontrara Fuji dormindo no sofá de acompanhante, quando chegou ao seu quarto. Ele ficara irritado, mas feliz. Assim, quando Fuji acordara, estava deitado em seu colo. Primeiro veio a bronca, Tezuka não acreditava em como o amigo poderia ser tão irresponsável a ponto de viajar, dias antes de uma partida importante, mas quando Fuji respondera que só estava ali porque estava preocupado e gostaria de vê-lo, todas as convicções de Tezuka ruiram, assim como todas as barreiras contra um sentimento sempre existente, que ele tentava em vão reprimir. Um beijo, intenso e necessitado foi trocado e se amaram ali mesmo, ignorando o fato de que a qualquer momento alguém poderia entrar.

Tezuka voltava pouco a pouco á realidade, após atingir o orgasmo. Logo se deu conta da situação, da água quente do chuveiro que ainda estava batendo em seu corpo. Provavelmente estava atrasado, mas no fundo não ligava para isso, sentia que Fuji o esperaria e com a confiança assim recobrada, desligou a torneira.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Aaaawwwwwww! É realmente mto difícil escrever uma fic sobre um anime q vc ainda conhece pouco! xx'  
Pessoas, plz, não me chamem precipitadamente de pervertida! xDD A história com ctz não vai girar em torno do lemon! hahaha.  
Na verdade, qdo o Oishi e o Eiji entrarem, a coisa fica mais kawaii! " I hope so...

Anyway, plz deixem reviews...! Elogios, críticas!  
Por questões de segurança, cartas-bomba apenas para o e-mail: dark. ! .

kissus!


End file.
